charmedgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Matthews
Full Name Paige Matthews Date Of Birth 2nd August 1977 Occupation *Social Worker (Formally) *Whitelighter *Magic School teacher/Headmistress Family Parents Biological Mother: Patricia Halliwell Biological Father: Samuel Wilder Adoptive Mother: Helen Matthews Adoptive Father: Mark Matthews Siblings Prudence Halliwell Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Children Dale Mitchell Marisa Mitchell Grace Mitchell Past Life Patricia Williams (Evil Enchantress) Charmed Ones/Power of Three The Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of three (four) witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the past, present, and future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. Powers Basic Powers: *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Paige, in particular, has managed to concoct a potion for invisibility. *Scrying: The ability to locate or person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools Whitelighter Powers: *Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. *Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *Mind Manipulation: The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. *Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. *Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. Witch Powers: *Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. *Deviation: The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. *Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. *Orb Shield: The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect anyone within, by deflecting or absorbing magical attacks and repelling enemies. These shields can also be used to contain things, such as explosions. Other Powers: *The Power of Three: The collective power of Paige and her sisters that enhances their powers. *High Resistance: This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Gallery movies-mrs-doubtfire-mara-wilson.jpg|Paige at age 6 4x10-TeenPaige.jpg|Paige age 16 4x10-PaigeParentsHug.jpg|Paige with her adoptive parents, Mark and Helen Patty_CharmedOnes1.jpg|Paige, with her mother Patty and two of her sisters Piper and Phoebe 8x07-074-sam-paige.jpg|Paige and her father Sam 8x16-094-paige-henry.jpg|Paige and her husband Henry at their wedding paige-matthews_24776_top.jpg|Paige and her son Dale 8x22-PaigeChildren.jpg|Paige and her three children, Dale, Marisa and Grace File:2015-08-14_20.11.37.png|Paige with Marisa and Grace in the future File:2015-08-14_20.11.14.png|Paige and her three children, Marisa, Dale and Grace (in future) 7x16_-_paige_orbing_out_of_manor.jpg|Paige Orbing PaigeOrbing.jpg|Paige using telekinesis orbing Paige_Healing.jpg|Paige healing Piper 8x12-PaigeGlamouring.jpg|Paige using her glamour power Category:Warren Witch Category:Warren Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Warren Witch Category:Telekinesis Orbing Category:Orbing Category:Healing Category:Glamouring Category:Orb Shield Category:Warren Witch Category:Orbing Category:Telekinesis Orbing Category:Glamouring Category:Healing Category:Orb Shield